Looking for a way in this world
by Hungergames10101
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are two 18 year olds, hormonal, horny and in college. looking for a way in life. Contains *cough cough* (you know what)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! Here's chapter 1 of my second fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!**

**Annabeth**

I looked up, at the dull white board; it was filled with equations of different chemicals. It made no sense to me. I sat there pondering if there was something more to life than sitting in school watching science teachers write down jumble that I will never understand in a million years. Never, ever will I understand why animals evolved, adapted or why we, the human race are still expanding. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me, staring. I turned my head quickly, darting my eyes away from his line of vision, I turn my head back and see him glance at me, he briefly looked down at my body and back to his blue science book before I settle my own eyes back to my paper. God. He's so fit.

I just hope he shares the feelings I feel towards him with me.

These past few weeks I have noticed him looking at me more and more often, always out of the corner of my eye. But he has stopped talking to me all together. He doesn't like me! I tell myself over and over again; why would he? He's the all popular boy. The one all the girls want. Anyway, last Thursday, my friend, Hazel, organised her 18th birthday party, inviting us all over to hers. And he's invited. She invited him_, him! _I can't believe it! So, tomorrow we are heading to hers for a barbeque and a sleepover, in a tent. With him. For a whole night. In a forest. I can't wait.

**Percy**

I look at her, her perfect body makes me want to melt. She's so hot. I want to rip all her clothing off and fuck her hard. For the rest of my life. Suddenly, she turns and looks at me, flashing her beautiful eyes at me, she blinks and I turn away, I can tell I have blushed. God. That's embarrassing. I really like her. I just want her to feel the same way.

Anyway, after last week's invite I can hardly wait for tomorrow. A full nights camping with her, within touching distance. I'm going to have to try so hard to keep non-hard. It's going to be so embarrassing if I decide to. The other boys have an excuse, they all have girlfriends. I can imagine tomorrow they'll be making full use of the fact no adults will be there. The same with the girls, except they have boyfriends, not girlfriends. Then there's me and Annabeth. I think Piper and Jason broke up, so that's four single people in a party of just twelve. It'll be fine. I hope. If my dick can stay as it is.

The bell captures me in my daydreams, signalling the end of school for the week. Phew. I look over to her one last time, catching a glimpse of her sexy ass as she walks up to the front and talks to our twenty year old science teacher. I see him looking at her legs. The pervert. It sends shivers down my back and my stomach turns flips in jealousy. But they are so sexy, and very visible in her high wasted shorts. I find myself waiting at the door for her, holding it with my left hand whilst peering over to them. She looks up from their conversation. I hear her thank him for whatever she wanted and then say goodbye. Looking at me, her facial features turn from a look of peace into a look of a startled nature. She allows a slight blush to flush her cheeks as she manages to get out "Percy, wanting to talk to sir?" She asks; her breath hitching as she stares at me.

I pause. Thinking. What was I doing here?

"No, it's you I need to talk to you. I need to Erm... Yeah... talk to you... In private." I look at our teacher and place my hand on Annabeth's back, guiding her out of the path of the door as I let go of it.

"Erm, okay Percy, where?" She answers.

"The..." I think. "Toilets?" I blurt out the worst answer. Why would we talk in the toilets?

"No- I mea-" I try to explain, to backtrack my answer but she just laughs at me. I feel myself get a little hard. "The toilet it is" She laughs again, as she walks of. I speed up, almost jogging as I catch up with her.

**Annabeth**

Fuck. The toilets?! What possessed him to want to talk to me in the first place? Let alone in the toilets?! After about three minutes of accompanied silence we eventually get to the nearest toilet block. As I look behind me Percy smirks at me. "Men or women's?" He looks at me again, smiling, then smirking. "Up to you Mrs Chase" That's so fit. He called me Mrs chase. I feel like fainting. Can this really be happening?! My day is just getting better and better. I pick the right handed door, which happened to be the men's. "Good choice!" He laughs at me.

"So?" I ask, harshly. "Sorry, didn..." Our eyes have locked. He's standing close. Very close. I like it. He looks like he's about to kiss me.

"Percy?" He snaps out of it.

"Erm yeah, sorry" He starts, breathing heavily, his breath hitches. I smile up at him; he's quite a bit taller than me, by three or four inches, he's easily six foot, taller. His muscles are clearly shaped into a six pack, maybe an eight pack. I feel myself get a little wet. His broad muscles loom above mine as he starts again. "Annabeth- I have something to admit. And I may as well say it straight out because I'm not going anywhere until I do I guess." I nod in agreement. He breathes in, stops, breathes out and starts:

He closes his eyes, swallows and blurts:

"I love you."

I stare at him.

WHATTT?! This must be some kind of joke... His eyes lock with mine again. But not for long. "Percy- I... I Kinda like you too, well... erm, a bit more than like, I erm..."

I don't know what I'm doing. But I don't stop. "Yeah... I like like you."

He looks down at me and him jaw drops. "OhmygodAnnabeth,Iloveyousomuch...willyoubemygirlf riend?" He says it too fast, I can't hear him. But I could make out bits of it. "Yes!" He looks at me. "Really?" He whispers. "Really." I whisper back as I kiss him on the lips. It grows more intense. He has his tongue sliding on my lips, begging for entrance, finally, I let him in. My hands entwine in his hair. He reached down and grabs my bum. "Percy!" I moan He slips a finger up the hem of one leg. But he can't get anywhere, they are too tight, so he tries entering by the top, but my belts it there. He gives up and lifts up my shirt. Cupping my breasts in his huge hands I feel him get hard. I stiffle a moan as I reach down to his trousers. He stops. And breaks away. "Not now Annie. I won't be able to stop."

I like that nickname... 'Annie' it's quite cool. I smile. "Okay" I breathe into his neck. "It's fine. It'll happen sometime baby."

"Mm" I couldn't wait for the day it did.

We walk out of the toilets hand in hand. Grinning over what had just happened.

"Want to come over, I mean, to my place?" He asks me.

Percy's P.O.V

I ask her if she wants to come over, I have a free house until ten. That's when mum comes back, and she'll go straight to bed anyway. She's a police officer, and works early.

"Erm," She stumbles. "Sure! I would love to! My mum and dad are out all night at the next door neighbour's party so I'll just tell them I'm going round a mates" I flinch. Why doesn't she just tell them she's with me? Then I remember, her parents are strict. Wouldn't want their baby Annabeth going round a _boy's _house would they?!

"That's cool" I say as she reaches into her pocket, retrieving her new I-phone. She dials some number and waits; whilst it's ringing I see her biting her lip. God it's so sexy. She starts to play with her hair.

"Mum? Yeah, is it alright if I go round a mates? Hazels, I'm helping her with the party tomorrow, am I sleeping round did you say?" She asks, her eyes trained on me. Mum won't come near my room tonight, and she'll be out tomorrow morning early anyway. I nod, and wink

"Yeah, I'll sleep over and come back tomorrow to get ready then go back round earlier than it starts, so I can be there. Thank you! Love you! Bye!" She presses 'end call' and grins back at me "Yesss!" She celebrates. I pull her hand into mine. "Well, Annie, what will we get up to in an empty house?" I look at her, with one eyebrow cocked up, mischievously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V **

I watch as my beautiful girl ascends the front steps, and pause as she gets to my front door. She looks down at me and I smirk back at her, I take in every little detail of her, the way her hair flicks up at the ends and the way she bites her lips. It drives me crazy. As I reach the door I dive into my pocket and retrieve the keys, fumbling around to find the right one; I shove it in the key hole and twist it. "Home sweet home!" I say, holding the door open for Annabeth. She steps in and kicks her shoes off in such a fashion it suggests she lives here. I mean, yeah I suppose she's been here quite a lot before, our parents are very good friends and we've been forced together since birth. We're best friends. I mean we were, until I discovered I liked her. I realised what a dick I have been since my discovery. I must have been ignoring her. For three months. Before, we were always together, best friends. No one could separate us. Apart from me.

"I'm hungry" She moans, as we walk into the kitchen. "Okay... What have we got for my girl?" She blushes. It's so cute.

"Cake?" She thinks for a bit and shakes her head.

"It's chocolate cake Annie! Chocolate! C-h-o-c-a-l-a-t-e!"

She giggles. "N-o t-h-a-n-k-y-o-u!" I try again

"Cookies?" She nods. Eagerly.

"Cookies it is!" I say as I pull the plate of cookie, only made yesterday. "Thank you" She says, closing her eyes, and lucky dipping which one she wanted. I pour us some milk and signal for her to follow me as I kick the fridge door shut with my foot. I turn right at the kitchen door and head down our corridor. There are many pictures lining the walls, I have never paid much attention to them before, but now that Annabeth is here I look at all the intricate detailing in them. Mum must have quite good taste when it comes to art, I think to myself. I find myself at my bedroom door quite quickly, as I hear Annabeth clomp up behind me, "Sorry, some people can't walk up stairs that quickly" She explains with an amused face on. "Okay, if you say so" I joke with her, sticking my tongue out. I slide the door open and step inside to my room. Luckily, mum has made my bed and drawn my curtains, but my floor is still strewn with my dirty washing and rubbish. "Sorry 'bout this" I say as I start to pick things up.

"Its fine baby, don't worry!" She laughs as she plonks herself down on my double bed, then falling into a 'oh no, I can't get up' sort of position "Percy!" She squeals. I stand up and laugh at her foolishness. Then her phone vibrates, causing us both to stare at it. "Do you want to get that Percy? I'm kinda stuck... I nod and walk over to her, reaching into her pocket, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. "You like that?!" She nods and giggles. "Just read the bloody text" She gasps through my tickling "okay okay!" It's from Hazel.

I read it out to her:

**Where are you?! ANNABETH?! I've just had ur mum on the phone asking if she wants your clothes dropped off for tonight, I told her no, it's fine, ur wearing some of mine Seriously, text back nowwwww! Where are you?Xxxxxxxx**

I look up at Annabeth, with a shocked expression. "Shitee..." She pauses- "Quick! Ring her!" I punch in the number Annabeth tells me and press 'call'

"Hello? Annabeth? Are you alright? I've been worried sick! Annabeth?"

"Erm-"

She pauses

"Percy? Where's Annabeth? Hang on a second..."

Damn. Why didn't I give the phone to annebeth? She looks at me, quizzically. "She's pretty shocked" I mouth at her as I pass the phone over. I grab a cookie and start to munch on it. Put her on speaker? I mouth again, she nods.

"Annabeth Chase. Explain why you are with PERCY JACKSON?"

"Erm- well, erm..."

"Spit it out Ann, you know I'm going to get it out of you sometime"

That, I agree on. Hazel Levesque must be the most argumentative and stubborn friend we have. Annabeth starts again. "Weregoignout?" She tries. "Whaaa?! Can't hear you!" "ME AND PERCY ARE GOING OUT- DATING." I can practically hear the cogs in her brain trying to figure out what has just been said. Or shouted. "Oh my god!" She squeals down the phone "Finally! You guys must have been the only ones to NOT notice that you liked each other for about three months! Eeeek! I can't wait to tell everyone" I look at Annabeth, her eyebrows have formed a worried expression "Wait- Hazelle, erm, we were going to wait for the party, tomorrow, you know, so we could do it." "Oh yeah, that sounds like a plan to me!" We hear something in the background. A voice, calling for her. "Sorry guys! Gotta go! See you tomorrow! Have a nice night, don't get up to trouble!" She giggles to herself and puts the phone down. "Thank god that's over." I breath, relieved. "But, in all seriousness, what _are_ we going to do?" Annabeth's P.O.V He looks up at me, one eyes brown cocked up. I can't help but laugh. "Don't mind, whatever _you_ want to do" I am seriously turned on. We both know what each other wants, but neither of us is prepared to say it. Thank god Percy makes the first move. No ones P.O.V Percy is leaning over Annabeth, she bites her lip and he strikes it as an opportunity, he dives his tongue into her mouth and their tongues play around for a bit, finally, Annabeth lets him in, and he swirls aroun her mouth, deepening the kiss. Her hands have woven into his hair and he moans, into her mouth. She reaches for the bottom of his shirt, trying to lift it off and then averting to undo the buttons. "Wait," He pants. Annabeth thinks he's going to stop but in spite of her thoughts, he lifts off his shirt, and reaches for hers. In one swift movement, her top is lying on top of Percy's on the floor "That's better" He moans, as he studies her boobs. "They're perfect" He moans again, talking one in his hand, and playing with the already erect nipple. God that's good She thinks as she reaches down underneath his pants. He tenses and she's scared he's going to stop her again. Instead he helps her hands find the already rock hard dick as she runs her hands along the top "I've never done this before" The words escape her mouth in short breaths "No.. idea.. effect.." He can't even form a proper sentence; she must be doing something right. Percy's P.O.V Never done this before? She's pretty good for a first timer, although I've never done anything like this before. I take her hands and pull them out of my trousers. She looks mystified and I place them on my shoulders, she goes with it and I slip my hand down her shorts, now beltless. She freezes, then tenses. A low moan escapes from her slightly parted lips. "Fuck" She groans as I reach into her pants, rinning one finger through the hair. It's so sexy. She's so wet already. Her pants are practically drenched. I slid one finger round and round, before finally plunging one in, then another, the groans and clenches around them. "P..er..c..y.. Percy!" She screams, She's so tight. One day, I think to myself, its going to be my cock in there. Then she'll be screaming. I stop pumping, pull out and look her in the eye. One by one, I like my fingers clean, working on the finger tips, working my way down. "Percy... I need that again... before I have to do it myself." She moans, through short, shallow breaths. Annabeth. Masturbating. This is a sight I have to see. "Do it yourself. I want to see you do it. If you satisfy me, I will do it. Now, go." I order her. Annabeth's P.O.V He wants to see me do what? He sees my shocked expression. "Oh come of it. I've done it over you millions of times. Ever since we were like, eleven?." My jaw drops. "Since we were fifteen..." I meekly say. This earns a groan. "Fuck Annabeth!" He moans, "Just get on with it!" I slide my hands down my body. My fingers play with my pubic hair as I moan. I see his look of satisfaction as he licks his lips. I buck my hips and smile seductively at him. I slide one finger in and clamp around it. Then two more fingers go in. I swear I'm about to cum. "Percy... We've only been dating about two hours and were already doing this. Let's take it slower" I say as I pull out. He clasps my wrists and starts to lick my fingers clean, like he did with his. I can't help but wish he will agree, I mean he's eighteen, I'm seventeen. We're horny. Hormonal teenagers. Sure, its pleasing and all, but I think we should take it a little slower. "Mmm, anything for my ickle Annabeth." He retorts. Cupping my cheeks in his hands. He leans down to kiss me, I push him away and he jokily pouts. "Lets go for a walk" I suggest, in the spur of the moment, before I get so turned on I plunge his dick in me here and now. "Okay!" He agrees, laughing.

Anyone has anything they want me to put in? Don't be afraid to ask! Thank you! Oh,

P.s I will update every Friday now, apart from next Friday, I am away :D So, until next time! sorry 'bout the whole bold thing, stupid thing wont let me change it :(


	3. Chapter 3

We walk out the house, hand in hand. Me in some old wellington boots and Percy in some of his old trainers. He shuts the door behind me, pocketing the keys and wondering own the front steps to greet me.

"Hello beautiful" He coo's, taking my chin in his thumb and forefinger. "Hello handsome." I screw up my face. "Let's go!" He says, jogging down the dirt track that is in front of his house. I jog up to him. He has stopped and is looking up at the woods. "The woods or the fields?" I think for a minute. "The fields." He looks mildly shocked. "The fields it is Miss Chase." We set of at a steady pace, before I decide to trip over my own feet, resulting me face planting in the (luckily) dry pathway. "Shit! Annabeth! Are you okay?!" Percy worries. "I'm fine, just shocked" I retort, laughing. I stand up and stride forward. Putting weight on my left foot. My knee buckles under the pain and I collapse again. Tears threatening to make an appearance. Percy falls to his knees, cradling me "I'll carry you home baby don't worry, we'll get you home and you can have a bath" I nod, keeping the tears at bay. He scoops me up effortlessly, I have never doubted him muscles. His well-toned chest is often ogled at school and is often the hot topic of discussion within my friendship group.

I stare at his well-formed abs. He notices me staring and puts one eyebrow up, I have never know how he does that, I remember when we were thirteen:

_"Look Annabeth, I can thrash you at anything. Especially wii games!" He singles out his eye brow. _

_"How do you do that?!" I laugh_

_"What?! This?" He does it again, raising one eyebrow._

_"Told you I can beat you at anything. By the end of the week, if you can do this" He does it... again "Then I will take what I have said back, about me thrashing you at everything" I nod and spit on my hand. He does the same. We shake hands. _

_"Deal" I say, laughing._

By no time, we are back at his house and I am sitting on the toilet seat, being nursed by Percy, he is trying to prise the welly boot of without hurting me too much, "Just pull the damn thing off! It can't be that painful!" I cry. "You sure?" He questions me. I nod.

"Three"

"Two"

"One" I close my eyes. He pulls the boot of, in one swift movement. I breath through my teeth and suck in. "Shitteeee..." I moan as I open my eyes again. Percy is kneeling there, with an amused face on. "Let's get you in the bath then" He starts to strip me, "I thought we were taking this slowly?" I joke.

"You can do it if you want- I just thought, erm, it would be easier?" He says. "It's fine Percy, really, I was joking.

He carries on undressing me, until I'm standing in just my pants and bra.

"This is the first time I get to see you- erm... naked" He whispers. I nod. "You undress to? So we can remember it together?" I plead. He quickly strips to his boxers.

We both pull our bottom bits off. I can't help but stare at it. I mean, I've felt it before, the first time I did that was when I was about seven. When it was erect, you see, when boys are younger, the just 'pop up' and we were in our favourite place; the woods. He asked me to feel it. So I did "Ew! What's that?! I don't have one!" I giggled. He looked hurt. I still remember that face.

Reality snaps back at me, I suddenly feel self-conscious, I stare at his cock, I't must be what, 9"? 9'5"? He stares back. A lump rises in his throat. He moans. "Fuck Annabeth! You're perfect!" He remarks as I try to cover up. I blush as he takes my hands away and looks down again. His hands are at my bra though, struggling with the straps. I look down at the floor, awkwardly, letting him undo the strap. I look back at his dick. It is fully erect. Shit.

My bra falls to the floor as he grabs his dick, he starts to stoke and moan, his eyes focused on my breasts, I feel my nipples erect. I climb in the tub slowly, careful not to knock my ankle. He follows me soon after. "You have a perfect body Annabeth, you know that?" I feel I blush creep to my cheeks. I look down into the water. "It's cute when you do that you know? Blushing, it's adorable." He says again. He is sitting opposite me, sitting up whereas I am leaning back, I realise I am giving him full view of everything. I sit up suddenly, and a harsh pain sends shooting signals to my brain. I gasp in quickly and slide back down. He take my foot in his lap, massaging it with both hands, putting warm water on it every so often. Once I feel comfortable I start to hum, he joins in.

"You remember when we were little, and we used to have baths together? It stopped when you were eleven, my mum saying something about how 'girls change'?"

I nod, giggling "I'm glad, I'm glad we stopped then, so I had to wait until now, for me, seven years, for you, six. Now the waiting has paid off" He explains

"I remember," I start "we used to play so innocently, with the rubber ducks. The little boats and the little foam letters. One bath time, you spelt out..." I stop. His face has gone a deep red shade.

"I love you Annabeth" He finishes.

"Yes. Did you really love me?" He nods. He's loved me for seven years? SEVEN?! But I suppose he has only really just come to terms with it.

"I love you." I say as I kiss the top of his head.


End file.
